


That Which Only You Can Do

by YurikoNeko (AlaxxisSade)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, KnB - Freeform, Music, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaxxisSade/pseuds/YurikoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when you can copy anything you see after one glance, there are still some things you can never do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which Only You Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work for a friend whose name shall remain undisclosed~ Also works as a self-insert if you ignore the name :3

Music wafted through the deserted school building, accompanied by the slanting evening rays and the quiet of twilight. It was at times like this, in places like this, where I felt my music was at its best. Far away from prying eyes and ears, when I was free from other people, free to be myself…

                Or so I thought.               

                “That’s beautiful.”

                As soon as the bow left its strings, I heard a voice that nearly made me drop the violin altogether. So much for escaping pressure, somehow the one person who would stress me more than anything had been watching me—

                “K-Kise-kun…?”

                “Yo.” He grinned at me, the same model grin that I had seen so many times in the stands, when I was just one of many squealing fangirls who soaked in his every move.

                Ugh… Just the thought of it filled me with embarrassment and disgust at myself… Who knew I would turn out to be just another rabid fangirl? But when it came to this boy, Kise Ryota… I just couldn’t help myself.

                “Hey, heyy, why are you looking like that? Is my face that hard to look at?”

                No, it’s too good, so stop shining that torchlight-like grin at me, I feel like a fish put out to dry in the sun. Of course, I kept that thought to myself. “Don’t be silly, Kise-kun, you know very well that’s not why.”

                He just grinned even brighter. My eyes… “Then why do you look like you just remembered something reeeaally bad?”

                The only thing I remembered was how embarrassing a fangirl I was. “It’s nothing, Kise-kun. What are you doing h--”

                “By the way, have we met before?”

                “No-we-haven’t-it-must’ve-been-your-imagination-ehehehehe-- ” No, no, no! No way was I going to let Kise remember the way I squealed over him with heart-shaped eyes--!

                “I remember now!”

                Oh, crap.

                “I saw you on that poster!” And he pointed excitedly at a poster of a violin competition I’d won last year, looking so proud of himself you’d think he just discovered a new planet. “You’re Arin-chan, right? I hear you’ve won loads of things--!”

                Arin-chan, huh…? I was running out of words to rant in my head. Who knew that talking to my crush would be so bad for the heart as well as the eyes… “Yeah. Yeah, that’s me.”

                “…Teach me.”

                “…Pardon?”

                “Teach me how to play like you do.” The mischief was gone from his eyes. And anyone who had seen his matches would know that, no matter how cute flirty Kise-kun was, serious Kise-kun was  just plain heart-stoppingly irresistible.

 

And just like that, my evening violin solo sessions became evening violin teaching lessons.

                Kise-kun was amazingly talented at it, just as he was at everything he tried. I wondered why he even bothered to learn from me when all he had to do was copy my movements to play the whole song flawlessly. But no matter how well he played, no matter how little I could teach him, he was never satisfied.

                “There’s just something off, Arin-chan! I want to be able to play exactly like you do, and you’re not getting away until I do!”

                He was also surprisingly forceful off the court…

                That day, two weeks after we started our daily classes, he played even worse than usual. His movements were perfect, his rhythm was spot-on, but like he said, something was just… off.

                “See? I’m still not good enough…” Despite his words, he seemed unnaturally happy. “So you gotta keep teaching me, Arin-chan!”

                I looked at him, looked at his unreasonably bright smile, and held out my hand. Puzzled, he reached out to take it—but I shook my head, shook him away, and beckoned at his violin instead.

                His eyes widened, then dropped, and he gave me the violin wordlessly.

                The silence hung heavy over us, broken only by the tweaking sound of tuning strings. As I thought, he’d been deliberately messing with the strings…

                It couldn’t have been a mistake. Kise-kun mastered tuning ages ago. So why…?

                But who am I to ask? I laughed at myself bitterly. I had known the problem was in the strings from the moment he pulled the first note, but I had waited so long to point it out. The reason was obvious enough—I didn’t want it to end. I didn’t want to be the one to tell him ‘that’s enough, there’s nothing more I can teach you’. I wanted to pretend that he was having as much fun as I did, that he didn’t want it to end either…

                I handed the violin back to him, and he took it quietly.

                “Play.”

                My heart trembled, but my voice was firm. Never would I have guessed that I would someday be the one to order Kise Ryouta around. Half of me wished he would protest, refuse to play, maybe even toss the violin to the ground and stomp out. But he obediently brought the violin to his shoulder, and played the most perfect piece I had ever heard.

                By the time he was done, I couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

                “That’s enough…”

                I couldn’t say the next damning words, because he had thrown his arms around me, crushing me to his chest.

                “Don’t say it, Arin-chan. It’s not enough. It’s never enough.”

                “Your playing is even better than mine! Don’t pretend it isn’t, just to save my pride! I don’t need your pity!”

                I was angry, and upset, angry at him, angry at myself—

                “It’s not pity.”

                Angry at myself, for the way I couldn’t stay angry at him for long.

                “Then what is it…?”

                “It’s what I said it was, Arin-chan. I need you teach me how to do something only you know how to do.” He pulled away from me, brushing the tears away from my face with his large hands, calloused from the basketball and the bow. “Your music… it makes me feel something I’ve never felt before. And no matter how good I play, I just don’t get the same feeling when I’m alone.”

                I knew what he meant. It was the pleasure of playing for someone, of seeing their happiness become your own… “Then play it for someone else.”

                “It’s still not the same.” He hugged me again, even tighter this time, so tight I could hear his heart pounding in his chest, as powerful as his grip, his spirit, everything about him. “After a while, I realized it’s not just your music. It’s you. It’s the way you smile, the way you laugh, the way you get angry and order me around, the way you get embarrassed and then get angry at me anyway…”

                He looked me in the eyes, and smiled mischievously. “The way you used to squeal my name from the stands with hearts in your eyes.”

                “You--! You remembered after all!”

                He laughed, a sound that seemed to echo directly into the chambers of my heart. “Of course I remember. I remember all of my fans. They work so hard to support me, after all.”

                “Then you--!”

                “But, you’re different.” He silenced me, pressing a finger onto my lips and moving over to caress my cheek. “I saw you at a game, then I saw a poster of you playing. At that moment I thought, ‘She’s beautiful like that’, and ‘I wonder if she’s really that good?’ So I asked around, found out what time you like to practice, and where.

                “When I came here that first time, heard you play that first time… I knew I’d finally found something I could never copy. Something only you can do.”

                He brought my hand to his chest, smiling both happily and sadly. “Only you can make my heart race like this. Tell me I do the same for you, Arin-chan.”

                I blinked away the tears that had gathered in my eyes again, but when that didn’t work I threw myself at his chest. “…Idiot. You know the answer already.”

                Of course he did. After all, I was, and will always be, his biggest fan. Even after I’ve seen how lazy he can be, how annoying he can sound, how daring and brash and romantic…

                “Yes. I guess I do.”

                He tilted my head upwards, and kissed me softly.

                There were many more sides to Kise-kun, sides a normal fan wouldn’t be able to see. But I wasn't worried, because as long as I had that thing that only I could do, there was no end to the sides of him I could discover. And because he was also my biggest fan, the only one who could do the things he could do, there was so much more I wanted to show him about me, too.


End file.
